


Lesson

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Maleficent guides Emma in the art of fisting Regina.





	Lesson

“Are you ready Regina dear?” Maleficent asked.

Regina gave a drawn out, enthusiastic, “Yes" and nodded.

Maleficent was the only one of them wearing anything: a pair of black and purple silk panties. Regina was on her back, legs wide open with Emma between them. Emma had the four fingers of her right hand in Regina's cunt. Regina was slick with arousal and lube.

Maleficent was down beside Emma. She was teaching Emma the art of fisting. “So as you make this shape with your hand, ease your thumb in too.” She held up her hand, showing her hand in a duck-bill shape.

Emma nodded. She looked to Regina.

“Yes Emma,” Regina's voice had a pleading note to it. Something Emma had rarely heard. She hadn’t realised how much Regina was into this. Emma hadn’t realised how much she’d be into this. She watched closely as she slowly pushed her hand further.

Emma felt the stretch of her. With Maleficent’s guidance she worked her hand inside, all the way inside.

“Holy shit, my hand is inside you.”

“Yes...” was all Regina could get out.

Maleficent stroked the back of Emma's head and leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

“Rock your hand, very gently,” Maleficent said.

Emma moved her hand, just little.

“Don’t stop that unless I tell you or I pass out,” Regina said.

Emma kept the side to side movement of her hand steady and couldn’t help but wonder what other lessons Maleficent would be able to teach her.


End file.
